memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow (novel)
(Pocket VOY) | miniseries = | format = paperback | published = | pages = 250 | ISBN = ISBN 0671774786 }} Description They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. Someone or something is trying to kill Seven of Nine. As the crew races against time to save millions of refugees from an imminent stellar cataclysm, the former Borg becomes the target of several seemingly random but potentially lethal "accidents". The investigation reveals a truth more terrifying than anyone ever imagined, as Captain Kathryn Janeway and the crew of the Starship Voyager fight for their lives against the most unexpected enemy of all. Summary References Characters ''Voyager'' personnel :Alery Matein • • Chakotay • The Doctor • Gilbert • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Lithadolous • Roberta Luke • Messingham • Neelix • Tom Paris • Ryzen • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Vorik • • Naomi Wildman Rhawnians/Rhawns :Aetayn • Andra • Cyot • Detia • Erese • Gelet • Iquagt • Lyspa • Pagedt • Petla • Reflet • Tatia • Temblet Onsflet Other characters :Luther Sloan • Goliath • Kahless • Richard Wagner Locations :Delta Quadrant • Rhawn system Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Demilitarized Zone • Earth • L-5 colony • O'Neil colony • Rhawn • Sto-vo-kor Starships and vehicles :Aircar • Delta Flyer ( ) • escape pod • shuttlecraft • • ( ) boat Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Human • Klingon • Rhawnian • Talaxian • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Ktarian • Romulan • Species 8472 • Srivani States and organizations :Section 31 • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Tal Shiar Science and Technology :airlock • artificial intelligence • asteroid • atmosphere • autopilot • biobed • bioneural gel pack • blood pressure • bomb • Borg alcove • broadband • combadge • computer • computer core • concussion • cortical subprocessor • deflector shield • dizziness • ear • endorphin • energy • environmental suit • forcefield • frequency • gravity • gravity boot • heart rate • holodeck • hologram • hydrogen • Inverse-square law • life support • lung • magnet • magnetic coupling • matter • methane • mobile emitter • navigational deflector • nuclear fission engine • optical data network relay • padd • phaser • photon charge • plasma • plutonium • radiation • radio • regeneration cycle • replicator • sensor ghost • solar flare • steering jet • structural integrity • thruster • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • trilithium resin • trilithium resin storage tank • turbolift • viewscreen • warp core • warp engine Ranks and Titles :agent • ambassador • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • computer specialist • counselor • crewman • director • • engineer • ensign • first officer • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • morale officer • navigator • operations officer • orderly • pilot • scientist • security chief • tactical officer • technician • vendor Other references :ancient technologies • astrometrics • axle grease • Bajoran earring • basketball • bioneural gel pack • candy deles • capitalism • cargo bay • cat • coffee • Dark Ages • diagnostic • diplomacy • fireworks • herb • holodeck safety protocol • hospital • The Island • Jefferies tube • knife • lavender • machine oil • The Marriage of Figaro • mint • mocha • mushroom • opera • pine • Prime Directive • Purple People Eaters • ration • shuttlebay • Sky Singers • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • steak and mushrooms • sugar leaves • tent • thermos • tomato juice • tomato sauce • trivik • trousers • tuberose • tunic • waistcoat • water • winter Appendices Background information *The events of this novel take place before "Equinox". *Roberta Luke was the Lieutenant killed by the Srivani in "Scientific Method". Images s31Shadow.jpg|Cover image. sevenS31shadow.jpg|Seven of Nine. Connections External link * category:vOY novels